The Rose's Petals
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Amy gets raped, and when the abuser looks like Sonic, Amy begins to become isolated. She takes up new activities, and joins freaky clubs. Will Sonic ever rescue her? Will Amy ever listen to Sonic again? R&R!
1. The Shattered Heart

**Chapter 1: The Shattered Heart**

The pink hedgehog opened her bedroom door and flopped down on her pink bed, complete with pale pink bed sheets and a hot pink rose-covered comforter.

"Sonic turned me down . . . again . . ." She huffed.

The hedgehog let out a long, lonely sigh and peered out of the window. The sun had set behind the Mystic Ruins mountains. She flipped on her pink rose lamp and stared up at the ceiling.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

"Mm?" The sakura hedgehog immediately sat up. "Uh, hold on!" She dashed out of her bedroom and into the living room.

_Thump, thump._

"I'm here! Please, just a second!" She front-flipped over top of the couch and landed directly behind the door. "Hello!" She shouted cheerfully, and flung it open . . .

~**Sonic's POV**~

"You have four new messages." The machine beeped as I pushed the play button. Message 1 went like this:

"Hey, Sonic! Where are you at? You're usually home in the afternoon! I tried the Mystic Ruins mountains, Twinkle Park, and at Tails' house. Call me!" Recorded at 2: 47 P.M.

Here was the second message:

"Sonic! Where in the world are you? Good heavens Sonic, you should be eating a hardy dinner at home now! I'm peeking through your window: I don't see you! Do you see me?" I chuckled. The message was recorded at 5:10 P.M. Message 3:

"I give up, Sonic . . . I-I'm going back home, alright? I, uh, guess I'll see you . . . later? Bye, S-S-Sonic." Recorded at 6:07 P.M. I pushed play for the fourth message. I just had to. Something about Amy's tone in that third message sounded . . . forced! Amy would never give up! Not just out of the blue!

"S-Sonic! H-H-Help Me! I'm gonna die! Sonic! Sonic!"

"Hush, Rose, that hedgehog has never given the slightest care about you! Come on, we've important business to attend to . . ."

"SONIC!" The phone screeched loudly, and the message stopped. "You have no new messages."

**~Amy's POV~**

"Where are you taking me? Tell me! Or else I'll call sonic and make him—"

"Make him what? Save you like the lonely Princess, and marry you? Not likely, Rose."

"Mmf! Whf are youf doofing to mff?" He duct-taped my mouth shut and keep walking. He held me like a bag of Christmas presents . . . yes, a bag. A sack, actually, and he'd tossed me in it and taped my mouth and yanked it shut with thick cord. I stopped moving. It was hopeless. I couldn't shout, or move, given the fact that he'd wrapped my hands, oh, say ten times, at least, with an even thicker cord.

"Almost there, Rose, don't fret. We'll get down to business soon enough." He laughed: it was deep and pure evil. Whoever he was, he was planning to do something sinister to me!

"We're he-ere." He chuckled. I shivered. Sonic. I hadn't seen Sonic. Would he rescue me? Would he leave me to die? Was he the kidnapper planning to, I don't know, knife me?

"Find a way outta there. I got stuff to do real quick." He slammed the sack, thankfully still containing me, on the ground, and I heard his footsteps fading.

I twisted my body and began to gnaw on the cord wrapped around my wrists. This was tricky, because, you know, my hands were tied behind my back.

I heard a sharp click, and the air surrounding me was filled with . . . romantic music? Then, I heard a bag opening, and I sniffed in the aroma of sweet, freshly-cut . . . roses!

"Roses are red

Violets are blue,

Watch out Rose

I'm coming for you!"

A drawer opened and closed. A quick _shing_ sound. The splitting of a material. Light seeped into my sack. He had cut it open! _Split_ went my tough cord. My duct-taped mouth stayed shut.

"Don't dare use those powerful hands on me, or you'll be grabbing things with your feet for the rest of life itself." He muttered coldly. I obediently followed him down a hallway, whining softly. What was that music? It was coming closer; I was getting closer.

The stranger opened a door. I looked at his hand: it was gloved, though. I peeked at his face for short seconds at a time as we walked down another hallway. His face was covered with shadows, and his body with a thick brown jacket and a faded green hat. His shoes were pure black: darker than nighttime at the Master Emerald Shrine. Their cuffs were also the endless black, and the jacket made it impossible to see his legs, though I thought I saw small flashes of blue! Sonic . . . he mustn't be coming after me. Or he's already here, leading me somewhere . . .

"What does your face look like?" I asked nervously. Would he tell me the answer? Sonic always had a soft spot for me . . . or so I'd hoped he had.

"You dare ask me," He whirled around. I could only see his mouth, but it looked ferocious and his canine tooth seemed painfully sharp. "About my face?" I gulped and nodded.

"If I show you, you will most definitely die." He laughed. How rude of him! "You don't carry weapons on you." I argued.

"This jacket does not contain weapons? Then why do I wear it, Rose? Tell me." He stopped walking and I bumped into him.

"WATCH IT!" He snarled, and I saw red eyes full of hatred for the smallest bit.

"Slip up like that again and your throat is sliced!" He growled and turned around. "Do you truly want to see my face?" He started walking once more. "You want to die so young? I'm very old, and I simply can't blame you for wanting to die." He opened a door. It creaked loudly.

"For what is about to happen to you . . . it happened to me too." He sat down on a cobalt blue blanket and slowly slid off his jacket, revealing blue fur, with a skin-colored belly. He slid off his shoes, leaving his socks on. I gasped at his indecency. "But I'll tell you a secret." He pulled me down on the bed and unzipped my dress all the way. I shivered in just my pink lacy bra and silky hot pink underwear. "Whether you see my face or not," He tore off my bra and slid down my underwear; we were both naked, except for his hat and socks. "You will die anyway . . ." And he slowly entered me, he killed me inside. It hurt, but then it felt good. I didn't want it to, I really didn't, but he pushed me in the blankets and I felt so warm.

He caresses my breasts and kissed me. I didn't want him to. This could be Sonic violating me, but it didn't change my thoughts:

It felt good.

His green eyes could just be concealed by red contacts.

He was going to kill me.

**~Sonic's POV~**

She wasn't at her house. That was all I could think of. She wouldn't have called me if it was Eggman. Who? I heard a distant plane soaring overhead. No, wait! "Tails! Down HERE!" I shouted and the kitsune brings the X Tornado down for a gentle landing.

"Tails, can you fly over the Mystic Ruins mountains? I need to find Amy." I asked.

"Is she missing?"

"I got a freaky call from her asking me to save her. Apparently my speed didn't help me this time."

"Alright! Let's go!" Tails cheered.

"I just wonder who captured her . . ."


	2. The Merciful Heart

**Chapter 2: Amy's Decision**

**~Sonic's POV~**

Tails landed the Tornado on a patch of yellow grass. It wasn't easy finding a landing spot, thanks a bunch to the sharp rocks and uneven terrain.

"Tails: Fly overhead and look for a house. Find Amy and tell me on our wrist communicators," I pointed to the device on my wrist and Tails nodded. "I'll look for a cave; we won't be leaving any time soon. See those Stratus and Cumulonimbus clouds? They bring snow, rain, and hail. Get ready for a helluva blizzard." Tails zipped off and I sped through the rocks and down the mountain a little, in pursuit of shelter.

**~Amy's POV~**

He swiped his hand across the bed and knocked me off.

"I'm done with you, Rose. Want me to stab you? Or perhaps I'll leave you to die in the blizzard?" I shook my head.

"This house has no heater, and I have many layers of clothing, see?"

"Why did you do mis to me, Monic?" I asked.

"Oh, look at you: so crestfallen. I guess I did it because I despise you. Always chasing me and whatnot."

"That's . . . why?" I cracked. Broke, snapped, shattered, died inside . . . I was the cause of my own hurt. All of my chasing had taken away my purity and the last shreds of love Sonic had for me.

"Oh well. I'll lock the door on my way out. Never mind, you wouldn't dare go outside naked in that 20 degree weather."

"What about my clofes?"

"I'll take 'em. Get them washed somewhere and sell them to a secondhand store. I'll get my ten bucks, and you'll get your death."

With that, he stepped out of the room while pulling his jacket and shoes on.

_Shing._ The small knife fell to the carpet. I heard the door slam shut and a small click, letting me know I was locked in.

"Mmrf!" I squealed and peeled the silver tape off my now-burning mouth.

I had nothing to cover my breasts or flower, and nothing to walk in. Heh; I would soon.

I picked up the knife and tossed it up and down in my left hand repeatedly. I peered around and ended up snatching the blue blanket. I tossed it to the side and grabbed the bed sheets.

Then, I started to cut the material with the knife. I jabbed two arm holes and a head hole in it and slipped it over my head. A tank top made from sheets and a knife.

After a while, I'd made undergarments—two pairs, just in case, the second pair on the side—and knee-length sweatpants.

I picked up the thick blanket. It could probably withstand harsh temperatures. This would be a little more confusing, and I could already feel cold surrounding the house. I bent down over the carpet and cut in random places with my knife. I swore, one day I would be as nature smart as Tails!

I picked the freshly-cut string off the carpet and piled it up in front of me. I cut a shape out of the cobalt blue blanket: A small shape resembling a hedgehog's body. Well, that plus a hood.

I worked fast, poking holes in a straight row with my knife and threading the string through it. Ta-Dah! I had a pullover hoodie!

I cut twice in the sides for pockets, and repeated this process for cushioned slippers. I was ready.

_Crack._ I stepped into the hallway and watched the door come down.

"Get AWAY!" I growled and hurled the sharp knife at the intruder. It was . . . Tails.

"A-Amy . . . Why did . . . you . . . why?" He cried and started to breathe heavily. "No mercy anymore." I told him coldly. "Especially for Sonic."

"But . . . why? You're . . . best . . . friends."

"Since when? He raped me. He killed me inside. I'll be sure to do the same to all who helped him, and emotionally and physically kill Sonic himself."

"Amy . . . this isn't you. You are always . . . happy and . . . cheerful." I listened to his breathing slow down.

"Not anymore, Tails. I wish I could have spared you, I really do. It's just that you always support Sonic, and he abused me."

"Amy . . . please . . . Sonic would never . . . do . . . such a thing . . . to his . . . friend." Tails was almost dead. My knife had nailed him a couple of inches away from his heart.

"Tails, you need to understand me. Sonic did it."

"Amy . . . it's not true . . . please don't . . . let me . . . die . . . so easily. You . . . murdered . . . your friend." His eyes closed.

"Tails . . . this is the way it is meant to be. I'm sorry."

"Please . . . can't you . . . try to . . . keep me . . . alive?"

"Tails . . ." I thought of all the bright moments I'd had with him. We'd always celebrate together and sometimes he'd agree with _me_ instead of Sonic. Could I save him now? That was the main conflict here . . .

I grabbed the knife handle and pulled it out. Then, I took the scraps of the bed sheets and wrapped it around his chest to stop the bleeding. After that, I took the rest of the blue blanket and tossed it on him, 'sewing' it shut with the bloody knife and carpet threads.

"Thank you . . . Amy . . ." Tails stumbled and stood up.

"No, Tails. We'll need to stay here. The blizzard is coming."

"But Sonic . . . might find us."

"We'll keep him away." I winked and held up the dripping crimson knife.

By nighttime, we'd managed to start a fire and make food: Candy apples were all we could make. I mean, what else could be created from apples, caramel sauce, corn syrup, and heavy-duty toothpicks (whatever the heck those are made of)?

"Tails, take it off and put it in the fire." I ordered.

"Mmm?" Tails looked up innocently from his apple and swallowed. "Throw what in the fire?"

I eyed his wrist like a hawk. "That communicator." I snarled. "He'll come looking for us soon."

"But if I toss it in the fire, Sonic will still find us. It's got a GPS implanted in it, and the fire will set it off!"

"I don't care, Tails. Throw it outside, pop it in the fire, or Sonic's head will be hanging from my neck faster than you can open the door for him!"

Tails hung his head in sorrow. His best friend or . . . his female best friend. His life was on the line. Sonic may have raped Amy.

"I'll . . . I'll . . ." A single tear fell from Tails' eye.

"I'll bury it outside; the snow is deep enough for it to never be found again." Tails' voice cracked as he said this.

"Bury it near the woods." I demanded, "Or Sonic will find the house."

"Ok-k-ay."

"And take my clothing." I mumbled, feeling sorry for my new best friend. I shed my warm, makeshift clothing, leaving me in my undergarments. I covered my breasts with my hands and nodded at Tails.

He draped the clothing over his shoulders and left through the newly-fixed door.

**~Tails' POV~**

I shut the cabin door behind me, gently though, and trudged through the knee-deep snow.

Amy's hand-sewn booties held up quite well, I had to admit, for my feet weren't even numb yet.

_Why did she send me out in the blizzard? Did she want me to die? No . . . she fixed my cut and gave me her clothing; if I don't come back safe, she'll freeze!_

_She just cares for our safety. She doesn't want to be raped or hurt more than she already is, if that's possible._

I found my way to the woods fast enough; Amy would be okay when I got back.

If I hurried, she wouldn't even be that cold when I arrived!

I crouched down and began to dig with my tails, spinning them like propellers. The snow turned red.

"Oh, no! Did I hit something! NO! I COULDN'T HAVE HARMED A POOR CREATURE! OH, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I searched the snow with my wet, numb hands. "Please be okay! My tails aren't that sharp when spinning!" I cried. _Wh-What if I didn't kill it? What if someone murdered it and buried it in cold blood? THAT'S EVEN WORSE!_

My hand grasped something . . . an arm!

I pulled, hoping that the body was still intact.

"OH, DEAR GOD!" I slumped over. "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M DREAMING! YES! DREAMING!" I set the body in the crimson snow.

"AMY MUST BE RIGHT! IT'S OKAY, THOUGH! I'M DREAMING!"

In the snow, lying next to Tails, was the body of a blue hedgehog. With streams of blood pouring from it's head, where a knife's mark was present. The hedgehog was dressed in a cape, hat, and boots.

**A/N: My, this is disturbing . . .**


End file.
